I watch you when you sleep
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Genos enjoys watching Saitama sleep. No pairings.


A/N: And then, lying awake- unable to sleep, the thought occurred to me "I should take over the OPM section…"

I watch you when you sleep

Gold and white rays from the sun reflected off of Saitama's head, creating a gleam that twinkled as he flopped down on his floor. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and he sighed.

"Hey Genos, can you bring me a glass of ice?" he said from the floor. It was sweltering hot and there was barely a breeze from the open glass door to his balcony. It was too hot to just relax and Saitama lay shirtless and pantless, doing his best to stay cool in just boxers. Air conditioning was expensive after all, so he chose to deal with it.

The weather channel reporter went on about a massive heat wave from a Demon level threat and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"As you requested Sensei."

Saitama's head lolled to the side as Genos knelt before him. He took the glass, pressing it against his cheek and listened to the hiss and whine of rapidly melting ice.

"Why does it have to be so _hot_? Couldn't it have been a blizzard demon or something?"

"Ah, do you prefer the cold Sensei? I can use my built in cooling system if that is what you wish."

Saitama sat up.

"You can do that?! Why didn't you say anything?"

Genos looked taken aback.

"Please forgive me Sensei. I hadn't realized the heat was such displeasure to you. Here- allow me." He said, placing his hands on his knees and allowing his shoulders to open up like a ladybug's wings.

Frosty air blew from the opened vents and Saitama breathed a sigh of relief at the cool sensation. After placing the glass on his coffee table, his head hit the rolled up futon as he flopped back.

"Oh man that's the stuff." he said with a smile.

Several minutes passed and the room had reached a much lower temperature with heat occasionally flowing in from the open balcony door. Genos watched as his teacher lay in what appeared to be bliss. His teacher truly was amazing. He had survived going to the moon of all places but a heatwave was still an annoyance.

He couldn't help himself and scanned Saitama's body probably for the thousandth time. His body was just the peak of physical perfection. Minutes passed and Genos continued to watch while Saitama apparently drifted to sleep.

The room temperature seemed optimal, so Genos stopped the full blast of ice cold air, yet he kept watching. His teacher's face didn't change for about an hour until he finally began opening and closing his mouth in a light snore. Whatever was going on in Saitama's sleep, it caused him to snort rather loudly then revert to quiet breathing.

Genos wished he had more advanced sensors to possibly see what was going on in Saitama's head, or at least have some understanding of his teacher's brainwaves. The man flopped over, a hand coming to rest on Genos' own which was still on his knee.

Unsure of what to do, Genos remained still. The pressure sensors in his hand felt Saitama's squeeze his own gently. Genos didn't want to wake the man, so he simply let his hand get squeezed for several minutes until the other let go to shift his body. The human brain in his metal body told him his heart should be beating very fast.

He was nervous.

Would Saitama wake up if he moved? Genos wasn't exactly light and stealthy so his footsteps would no doubt cause a disturbance so close. There was also the fact that his teacher looked so… open.

Genos found himself leaning in closer until he could see the pores of Saitama's skin without the aid of an enhanced zoom in. He was so close, yet the man was completely unaware.

Leaning back, he chose to resume his watch over his teacher, observing every hitch in breath, turn, and how the man's hands would occasionally grab onto invisible things for some reason.

A particularly loud commercial caused the sleeping man to snort and blearily blink. He grumbled and squinted his eyes shut before wiping them and sitting up.

"Huh, must have passed out."

When Saitama's eyesight came into focus, he saw Genos sitting right where he remembered staring directly at him.

If he didn't know the cyborg at all, he may have been freaked out. Instead he calmly asked, "Genos why are you staring at me?"

"Forgive me Sensei. I did not want to disturb your rest so I opted to watch you instead."

Saitama groaned.


End file.
